Arabic Prince
by Lala Kabocha
Summary: Cassie is an OZ officer. Quatre is a Gundam Pilot. So what should happen if the two should meet and develop a bound with one another?
1. Abandoned and Scared

**Arabic Prince**  
Chapter One: Abandoned and Scared

  


"Lt. Cassie?" Asked a soldier that stood in the doorway of the room.  


    The room was lavishly decorated with elegant 18th centuary furniture. The curtains were long and a dark red color. Sitting on a loveseat couch was a girl with short brown hair. Her deep blue eyes were busy analyzing a protfolio in her lap. Her deep red OZ jacket was heavily decorated with medals. Like Lady Une, she wore tight, long, white pants with a pair of ankle boots on her feet.  


"Lt. Cassie, they are waiting for you." Answered the soldier.  


"Are all my things ready?" Asked Lt. Cassie as she closed the portfolio and places it on the table next to her.  


"Yes ma'am. All loaded and ready." The soldier replied with a bow.  


"Thank you for all you have done." Lt. Cassie answered with a smile and bow.  


"It's all part of my job, Lt." The soldier answered with a smile.  


    Cassie grabbed a hairpin that was sitting next to the portfolio and placed it in her hair. She slowly rises to her feet and faces the soldier. She picked up the portfolio and tucked it under her left arm. The soldier held the door open for Cassie as she walked out of the room.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Several OZ soldiers stood around a tall, large aircraft. They all held fully loaded guns and carried radios with them. As several soldiers walked around, looking for any strange characters, someone came walking over the horizon. Lt. Cassie apprached the aircraft with her soldier escort next to her.  


    A soldier stepped out from the aircraft and looked around the airport. When he noticed Lt. Cassie approaching the aircraft, he quickly ran out to greet her. He wore a black OZ uniform with white pants, signifing he was a soldier. He had short deep blue hair and light blue eyes.  


"Lt. Cassie." He answered as he stood in front of her and saluted. "My name is Ryo Li."  


"Ah, yes." Cassie replied with a smile. "My father told me you'd be joining me on my mission. He said you were an Ace Pilot...almost as good as the 'Lightning Baron'."  


"Yes, ma'am. That's true." Ryo answered, blushing a little.  


"Well, Ryo Li," Cassie answered, holding a hand out to him. "I'll be hoping my father was right."  


Ryo shook Cassie's hand.  


"Speaking of my father," Cassie replied, looking back at her soldier escort. "Did he say anything to you?"  


"He told me he wouldn't be able to make it today." Answered the soldier. "He said he was very sorry but something important had came up and he needed to go ASAP."  


"Right." Cassie answered, looking a bit sad. "Something important..."  


Cassie headed up the steps of the aircraft with Ryo watching her.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"You are to just do a quick survey of the area." Answered a man that stood in front of the several OZ soldiers, including Cassie. "You will be using the Desert Type Leo suits. You have limited amount of ammo, so try not to use it up."  


Cassie mixed her tea with a spoon as she listened to the instructor.  


"Any information you find, report it back to us." Spoke the man as he folded his hands behind his back. "But be careful. There is a Guerilla Base hidden somewhere in the desert. They might attack us, so keep your guard up."  


"Yes sir." Shouted all the soldiers with a nod.  


"Lt. Cassie will be in charge of you while you're down there. So listen to her every command." Replied the man as he looked at Lt. Cassie in the back.  


"Yes sir." The soldiers replied with a nod.  


"We leave in one hour. Dismissed!" Shouted the instructor.  


    All the OZ soldiers rose from their seats and began to leave the room. Ryo, who was seated in the second row, faced Cassie. Cassie still sat in her seat, looking out the window she sat next to. She didn't seem to be paying any attention, as Ryo stood next to her.  


"Lt. Cassie, the meeting's over." Ryo answered.  


"Huh?" Cassie asked, shaking her head and looking up at Ryo.  


"The meeting just ended." Ryo replied, looking down at Cassie.  


"Sorry. I was thinking about something else." Cassie answered as she grabbed her cup of tea and stood up.  


"Are you worried?" Ryo asked.  


"About the mission?" Cassie asked with a little laugh. "No. I'm not worried. I was just taking in the scenery."  


Ryo looked out the window at the desert floor.  


"How about you? Are you worried about the mission?" Asked Cassie, looking out the window.  


"Maybe a little. But I'm more excited then worried." Ryo answered, glancing at Cassie.  


"Just remember to keep your head." Cassie answered, patting Ryo on the shoulder.  


Cassie walked out of the room, leaving Ryo alone.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"There's a heavy sandstorm down there." Answered the co-pilot as he looked back at the instructor. "Should we let them go down there?"  


"This mission is important to OZ." Spoke the instructor. "We'll need to send them down there no matter what the cost."  


"Yes sir." Answered the co-pilot as he faced the front of the aircraft.  


The instructor grabbed a little microphone from the control pannel and held it up to his lips.  


**"All pilots, report to your designated posts."**  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Flashing lights and sirens went off all throughout the aircraft. Several OZ soldiers jumped into the cockpit of the Leo MS as the hatch door to the aircraft began to open. A strip made of flashing lights switched on as all the Leo suits were released from there clamps. Crew members ran out of there as fast as they could as the exit doors began to close.  


**"Lt. Cassie, there's a sandstorm down there."** Spoke the instructor as he appeared in Cassie's Leo suit's monitor.  


"I understand." Cassie replied as she strapped herself in. "We'll try to be careful, but it'll be awfully hard to see anything down there with the sand blowing around."  


**"We can't call off the mission now."** Answered the instructor. **"Your father, as well as OZ, needs to know if there is a Gundam down there or not."**  


Cassie just remained silent as her Leo suit stepped onto the launch pad first.  


"Are you sure we should go down there, Lt.?" Asked Ryo as he appeared in her monitor.  


"If my father wants conformation on a Desert Gundam, he'll get it." Cassie replied as she pushed a button on her control panel.  


"Well, at least let me go first." Ryo answered. "There's no telling what could be waiting for us down there."  


"That's nice and all, Ryo. But I'll go first." Cassie answered with a smile. "As soon as I'm clear, you follow. Along with the rest of this unit."  


"Yes Lt." Ryo replied with a nod and disappeared from the screen.  


    Clamps held down the feet of the Leo MS. A low picthed blarring noise was heard and the hatch door was completely open. Like a catapult, the Leo MS shot forward. It was shot out through the open hatchway and began to fall. As Cassie got closer and closer to the ground, she could see all the sand blowing around.  


    After falling for what seemed like forever, the Leo MS finally touched down on the ground. The Leo removed its gun and looked around. It was completely surrounded by endless swirls of sand. Cassie looked around, but couldn't see anything. But for some strange reason, Cassie could sense something out there...watching her.  


"I can't see anything." Ryo replied, as his Leo MS landed next to Cassie.  


"Keep your guard up. There's something out there." Cassie answered, as he Leo looked side to side.  


    More Leos landed around her, trying to see through the blowing sand. Soon the entire unit under Cassie's command was on the desert floor. All of them had there guns out, ready to blast any foreign object they spotted.  


"It's so....abandoned." Spoke an OZ soldier as he looked around.  


    The warning system in Cassie's Leo suddenly began to go off. She turned around and noticed a red beacon on her digital map. Her Leo MS looked around, but couldn't see anything. Before she could react, a Leo MS behind her was blown into pieces.  


"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted a shocked OZ soldier.  


"We're being attack!" Shouted another OZ soldier.  


    More red beacons appeared and three Leo MS were taken out. A few pieces of debris slammed into Cassie's MS. Cassie hit the side of her cockpit and gritted her teeth.  


"We can't see the enemy because of this stupid storm." Hissed Cassie.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Instructor, our forces are being attacked." Replied a system's operator on the OZ aircraft.  


The instructor just sat in his seat, silently.  


"Sir, Lt. Cassie's down there! Shouldn't we do something?" Asked the system's operator, as he looked back at the instructor.  


"We will not do anything as of now." The instructor replied, folding his hands neatly in his lap.  


"But, sir--"  


"That's an order." Answered the instructor as he glared at the system's operator.  


"Y-yes sir."  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    The remaining MS began to fire blindly into the storm. Cassie's Leo MS was clipped by a bullet fired by the enemy. The metal hung loosely, revealing all the wires underneath.  


"Pull back! All of you!" Shouted Lt. Cassie.  


"What about you?" Asked an OZ soldier that was in a Leo MS behind her.  


"Just go!" Shouted Lt. Cassie.  


The three Leo MS grabbed onto cords lowered by the OZ aircraft.  


"Lt. Cassie! Come on!" Souted Ryo as his Leo MS grabbed onto one of the remaining cords.  


"GO!!" Cassie shouted as bullets began to rain down on her. "I ORDER YOU TO GO!"  


    Ryo's Leo MS was beginning to be lifted towards the OZ aircraft with the others. The higher he got, he watched as Cassie's MS began to get smaller and smaller. Suddenly, to his horror, Cassie's Leo MS was hit by a missile and slammed into the ground. He could see sparks and watched as the MS was engulfed in flames.  


"LT. CASSIE!!" Shouted Ryo.  


    The damaged cockpit door to the Leo MS was kicked open. Cassie crawled out of the cockpit slowly. Her clothes where ripped on the side and stained with a few spots of blood. She jumped off the side of her burning Leo MS, her gun held firmly in her hands. She ran a few steps into the chaotic storm of sand, before she was thrown to the ground by the explosion of her MS.  


    Cassie skidded a few feet in the sand before stopping. She lay there, completely unconscious. Her metal OZ badge had fallen off and was buried quickly by the sand. A few chunks of burning debris landed several inches away from her body. Cassie lay there motionlessly as the sand began to cover her up.  


Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and ANB  
Arabic Prince - CrystalKeeper 01-02 


	2. Where Am I?

**Arabic Prince**  
Chapter Two: Where Am I?

  


    "General Paul." Answered an OZ soldier as he stood in the room's doorway.  


    A middle-aged man sat next to a tall reading lamp that was lit. He had an open thick novel book in his lap with a silk bookmark in its pages. He glanced up with his light green eyes at the soldier facing him. He wore a dark red OZ uniform with a white cape clipped on at the shoulders.  


"Someone's here to see you." Replied the OZ soldier as he stepped out of the way.  


A silhouette figure of a man appeared in the doorway.  


"Ah, come in! Come in!" Cheered General Paul happily.  


"Sir." Ryo answered as he bowed respectfully to him.  


"What news do you bring me?" Asked General Paul.  


"Upon arriving at the desert, we were confronted by a sandstorm." Ryo answered, walking over to General Paul. "As you said, your daughter wanted to carry on with the misson. That was when we were attacked. Sadly, we lost a few of our men."  


"And my daughter?" Asked General Paul as he looked back down at his book.  


"Her MS blew up like a rocket on New Year's Day." Ryo answered, sitting down across of him. "I seriously doubt she survived the flames alone."  


A smile crossed General Paul's lips.  


"Excellent." General Paul answered with a wicked glow in his eyes. "Have you found her body?"  


"Not yet sir. But we will find it soon, I promise you." Ryo replied, crossing his legs as a servent placed a cup of tea on the table next to him. "And when we do find her body, what do you want us to do with it?"  


"Bury her. Next to her mother." General Paul answered as he closed his book.  


"As you wish sir." Ryo answered with a nod.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    The warm air beated down against her face. She could hear several voices around her. Judging by the different tones of them, she guessed there were about 40 of them. All of them men. Ranging from somewhere between 20-40-years old.  


    She slowly began to sit up. Her arms and head still ached from the time she hit the sand. The tent was huge with a kerosene lattern on the desk. Her sandy jacket was neatly folded and placed on the chair across of the bed she sat on.  


    Just as she had managed to actually get comfortable, footsteps were heard approaching the tent. She moved back on the bed, reaching for the gun she usually kept tucked in her back pocket. But before she could ever get to her gun, the tent flap opened.  


    "I see you're up." Replied a young boy.  


"Who are you?" Cassie asked, a glare in her eyes.  


"I'm Quatre." He answered as he walked up to Cassie. "We found you unconscious in the desert. You were pretty badly hurt."  


    Cassie touched her right arm and noticed it was bandaged. She looked up at the boy called Quatre and into his deep blue eyes. Caring, noble and proud were only a few words to descirbe what she saw in his arms. Strands of his blonde hair fell across his face, making him look more handsome.  


"Were you part of a fleet or something?" Asked Quatre, sitting down at the end of Cassie's bed.  


Cassie just looked away, not wanting to say anymore.  


"It's all right if you don't want to talk. I understand." Quatre replied, looking up at Cassie.  


Cassie just looked at Quatre, who smile back at her.  


"Could you at least tell me your name?" Quatre asked.  


"Cassie Burin." She replied, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.  


"Master Quatre!" Shouted a middle-aged man as he burst into the tent. "Those helicoptors are back again."  


    Quatre rose from his seat and walked towards the tent opening. The middle-aged man stepped aside, allowing Quatre to look towards the sky. Sure enough, a large black helicoptor was in the sky. It flew right over the desert campsite and headed towards the distant sand hills.  


"That's the third one today. I wonder what they're looking for." Replied the middle-aged man as he watched the helicoptor disappear over the horizon.  


Cassie stood next to the bed, looking at Quatre and the middle-aged man standing in the tent's doorway.  


"Should we pack up?" Asked the middle-aged.  


"Let's wait a little." Quatre replied. "Have some men see what they're up to. If they start getting too close, we'll move out."  


"Yes sir." Answered the middle-aged man with a bow.  


    As he headed back towards the other men, that was when Cassie noticed the gun attached to his side. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered how she had gotten knocked out. Quatre looked back at Cassie, and just smiled reassuringly at her.  


"When you're ready, I'll take you to the nearest town." Quatre answered. "You'll be able to contact your friends there."  


"Thank you." Cassie replied, hiding the fact that she saw the gun on the man's side.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Several OZ soldiers tossed scraps of metal aside while others shifted through the sand.  


    "Did you find anything?" Asked Ryo as he stood inside the helicoptor.  


"No sir. Nothing yet." Replied the OZ soldier as he saluted Ryo.  


"Keep looking. We'll stay here all night if we have to." Ryo answered, putting a hand on his hip.  


"Yes sir." The OZ soldier answered with a bow as he ran off to join the others in their search.  


    Ryo sat down in he helicoptor fanning himself. He grabbed his glass full of ice cold water and began to drink from it. He then watched as several soldiers began to lift what was left of Cassie's MS out of the sand.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    The sun began to set under the desert horizon. Several of Quatre's bodyguards had set out over the horizon, to watch what the intruders. Cassie stood out in front of her tent, her hair tied back into a tight ponytail. Cassie removed the hairpin from her hair and held it in her hand.   


    The hairpin was silver and in the shape of a longsteam rose. Cassie looked down at it for a minute before clenching it tight in her fist. She turned around, and there stood Quatre. He walked up next to her and watched the sunset.  


    "It's quite a beautiful site." Quatre replied, watching the orange sun continue to sink. "But with all this war business and everything, I guess I hardly notice it anymore."  


"Do you fight in the war?" Cassie asked, looking at the sun.  


"From time to time." Quatre answered. "I try to avoid getting involved, since I can't stand fighting."  


"That's how my mother was." Cassie answered, holding the hairpin to her heart. "She hated the war and all this fighting. She was afraid deep down inside, but on the outside, she was strong. She had to be...for me."  


Cassie closed her eyes, as a nice cold breeze brushed her skin.  


"When I was little, I wanted to be just like her." Cassie replied, looking at the setting sun. "She was beautiful and courageous...everything I wished to be."  


"Where is she now?" Asked Quatre, looking at Cassie.  


"She's gone." Cassie replied, looking towards the sky. "She died when I was seven. My dad said she had gotten into an accident."  


Cassie looked towards the ground, the hairpin still in her hand.  


"The only thing I have to remember her by is this hairpin." Cassie spoke. "She gave it to me on my birthday. She said it was once her mother's, until she gave it to her on her birthday."  


"Your mother meant alot to you, didn't she?" Quatre asked as he glanced at Cassie.  


"I felt like I lost a very percious part of me when she died." Cassie answered as her eyes became teary. "I only wish...I had more memories of her."  


"As long as the love for her still exists in your heart, she will always live." Quatre replied. "Memories of her will never die, as you continue to love her."  


Cassie just looked at Quatre and smiled.  


Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and ANB  
Arabic Prince - CrystalKeeper 01-02 


	3. Are You My Enemy?

**Arabic Prince**  
Chapter Three: Are You My Enemy?

  


    Cassie was only 5-years-old and she was already exposed to the "wonderful" world of war. As she sat inside playing with some toys her father had given her, her parents were outside on the porch.  


    Cassie's parents had been having a few problems for awhile, but never before did Cassie see them act like this. Cassie looked up from her toys and watched as her mother began to yell at her father. General Paul cut her off with a wave of her hand and began to yell back at her.  


    Cassie rose to her feet, and watched as her parents continued to fight. Her mother just shook her head and began to head towards her car. General Paul grabbed her arm and said something to her softly. Cassie's mother just jerked her hand free of General Paul's grip and walked off of the porch. As her mother drove off, General Paul stood out the porch watching as the car disappeared into the distance.  


    General Paul looked into the house and noticed Cassie was looking at him. He just turned his head away from her as he walked away from the window. Alone Cassie stood in the house, staring out the window of the living room.  


    "Kaasan?" Cassie spoke softly into the wind.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    One of Quatre's bodyguards ducked down behind a sand hill and slowly crawled his way to the top. His comrades all did the same, their guns ready to fire at will. Once his was at the top of the hill, he removed his binoculars and surveyed what was happening down below.  


    "What do you see?" Asked one of his comrades softly.  


"They look like a search party." Spoke the man with the binoculars.  


"Can you tell what they're looking for?" Asked a second comrade.  


The man with the binoculars watched as one of the men picked up a piece of metal and tossed it aside.  


"Looks like the remaining pieces of a mobile suit." Replied binocular man.  


"They're probable just desert bandits looking for scrap metal." Replied a third comrade. "Let's just head back. It'll be getting dark soon and it'll be hard to find our way back to camp."  


    Several of the other soldiers grabbed their stuff and began to head down hill. But binocular man continued to look around the campsite. He watched as several military soldiers walked back fourth while others dug in the sand. He looked towards what he guess was the base tent and observed the people inside.  


    The commanding officer (Ryo) was talking to another man presently, facing his back towards the sand hills. But when one of the soldiers called his name, he turned around. The binocular man that had been watching them looked at Ryo and noticed the OZ metal on his uniform. He lowered the binoculars, overcome in shock.  


"Oh god...it can't be." He spoke in shock.  


"Come on! We're leaving!" Shouted one of bincoular man's comrades.  


Ryo looked towards the sand hill binocular man had been hiding behind and narrowed his eyes.  


"Corrin!" Ryo shouted to a soldier.  


"Yes sir?" Asked the soldier named Corrin as he ran over to Ryo.  


"We're being watched." Ryo replied as he pointed towards the hill. "Take some men with you and see where they're headed. But be sure to do it quietly. I don't want them seeing us."  


"Yes sir." Soldier Corrin replied with a bow.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Cassie sensed something and looked up. She pulled the tent opening aside and stepped out. Most of Quatre's men were up and watched as the last ray of sun disappeared beneath the horizon. As lights throughout the campsite began to turn on, Cassie couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling.  


    Everyone looked up when they heard the sound of an approaching vechile. Two headlights appeared in the distance, causing Quatre's bodyguards to rise to their feet. When the lights began to flicker, Quatre's men just sighed in relief and sat back down.  


The speeding car pulled to a step a few feet away from the campfire and all the men got out quickly.  


    "Where's Master Quatre?!" Shouted binocular man as he grabbed a friend by his shirt collar.  


"He's...inside..." Replied the soldier pointing to his tent.  


The binocular man let his friend go and ran towards Quatre's tent.  


    Cassie slowly walked towards the tent, wanting to know what was happening. The silhouettes on the tent wall showed was going on inside. Quatre, who had been sitting at the desk when the man burst in turned around to face him. The man said something to Quatre, while waving his hands in the air. As Cassie got closer to the tent, she could make out what they were saying.  


"Are you being serious?" Asked Quatre as he rose to his feet.  


"I saw it with my own eyes, Master Quatre." Replied binocular man. "Right on the spot where we found the unconscious girl was where a bunch of OZ soldiers were stationed, digging up pieces of a MS."  


Cassie stopped in her tracks.  


_"Did he just say OZ?"_ Cassie asked herself.  


"Are you saying that Cassie's an OZ soldier?" Quatre asked.  


"It could be a possibility." Answered binocular man. "When we found her, she was wearing a military uniform. Also, why would she be out here? Maybe she's looking for something...maybe she's looking for the Gundam."  


Cassie's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.  


"We have to get out of here before they--SHE finds the Gundam!" Binocular man shouted.  


_"Quatre's....a Gundam pilot?! He owns...the Desert Gundam?!"_ Cassie asked herself in shock as she took a few steps back.  


Quatre's sweet smiled played in her memory. His gentleness and caring feelings tore at Cassie's heart.  


_"How can this be?!"_ Cassie replied, her eyes becoming glassy. _"How can he...be a Gundam pilot?! They're suppose to be ruthless and distructive not...nice and caring!"_  


    Before Cassie could listen for anything else, a large rumbling noise was heard in the distance. Everyone looked towards the dark desert plains. Suddenly, several signal white dots flashed on. Cassie faced the glowing white dots and took a step back in shock.  


"It...can't be..." Cassie spoke softly in shock.  


    Streaks of bullet began to rain down on everyone and everything. Quatre's bodyguards all rose to their feet and ran towards their stations. Binocular man and Quatre ran out of the tent and watched as the glowing white dots got closer and closer to the campsite.  


"It's OZ!" Shouted another of Quatre's bodyguards.  


"They followed us here!" Replied another of Quatre's bodyguards.  


    Soon the people on Quatre's side began to fire at the unseen enemy hiding in the dark. Gunfire was heard everywhere. Chaos washed over the desert as the fight between the two sides continued.  


"Master Quatre, stay here!" Shouted binocular man as he ran off to join the fight.  


    Quatre stood there in silence for awhile, before turning his head. He faced Cassie, who just looked at him. From the looks of it, Cassie could tell Quatre was conteplating on what the binocular man had told him.  


Cassie just shook her head and ran off towards the front line.  


"Cassie!!" Quatre shouted as he ran after her.  


Cassie continued to run, not knowing Quatre was right behind her.  


"What the hell??" Asked binocular man when he saw Cassie and Quatre running right onto the battlefield. "STOP FIRING!! STOP FIRING!! YOU MIGHT HIT MASTER QUATRE!!"  


All of Quatre's soldiers lowered their guns and watched Quatre and Cassie continued to head towards the enemy.  


_"Master Quatre...what are you doing??"_ Binocular Man asked himself, a bit confused.  


Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and ANB  
Arabic Prince - CrystalKeeper 01-02 


	4. No Longer Free

**Arabic Prince**  
Chapter Four: No Longer Free

  


    The bullets zipped by Cassie as she continued to run. Quatre was right behind her, watching as the bullets zipped past him also.  


    "CASSIE!! STOP!!" Quatre shouted to her above the loud gunfire.  


Cassie continued to run, looking towards the whatever it was she would find in the darkness.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Cassie looked at the blurry photos taken by some of OZ's surveillence statellites. The picture's of pilot where a bit static and heard to make out any features. The Gundam pictures however, were very hard to make out and just looked like a blur.  


    "Going over the Desert Gundam file again?" Asked General Paul as he looked down at his daughter.  


"Finding an unseen enemy in the desert is like looking for Bigfoot." Lt. Cassie answered as she put the photos into the folder. "Sure some people have seen it around. But what makes them so sure it exists?"  


"Even if it doesn't exist, we have to be prepared if it does." General Paul replied as he stood next to his daughter. "That's why, my dear Cassie, I'm putting you in charge of this little mission."  


"Me? Go out in the desert? Dad, you can't be serious." Lt. Cassie replied as she faced General Paul.  


"I know it might sound boring, but if you do find a Desert Gundam, OZ will be very proud and so will I." General Paul answered.  


Cassie just there, looking at the folder on the table.  


"So...will you do it?" Asked General Paul.  


"For you daddy, I will." Cassie answered as she looked up at her father and smiled.  


"Good. I know you won't let me down." Replied General Paul through a smile.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    "We've got two people approaching us on foot." Replied an OZ soldier that was seated inside his Leo MS.  


"Take them out." Answered the leader of the group.  


Two of the Leo MS took a step forward, kicking up some sand.  
  
  
  
    The ground vibrated with the step of Leo MS, making Cassie stop in her tracks. She looked and noticed a Leo MS was coming right at her. Qautre came up behind her and stopped when he saw the Leo MS coming towards them.  


    Quatre grabbed Cassie by her arm and pulled her to the side. Just as he did, the foot to a Leo MS smashed the spot Cassie once stood in. Quatre sighed in relief but was startled when he felt something against his back. He turned around to see Cassie aiming a gun at him.  


    "Cassie..." Quatre replied as he faced her in shock.  


"Is it true, Quatre?" Cassie asked, her eyes still glassy. "ARE you a Gundam pilot?"  


Quatre looked at Cassie and noticed the tears in her eyes.  


"ARE YOU?!" Cassie shouted, raising her gun to Quatre's head.  


When Quatre nodded his head, Cassie just seemed to break down.  


"Are you...with OZ?" Quatre asked, looking up at Cassie.  


Cassie looked up at Quatre, tears running down her cheek.  


"Why did you have to follow me out here?" Cassie asked. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STAY WHERE IT WAS SAFE?!"  


"In war, Cassie. Nowhere is safe." Quatre replied. "And the reason why I followed you out here, was so you didn't get hurt."  


Cassie's eyes widened in shock a little as she stared at Quatre.  


"You maybe my enemy, Cassie. But I know there is good inside of you." Quatre answered. "And that part of you is worth saving."  


    One of the Leo MS appeared behind Quatre and prepared to fire its gun. A huge spotlight flashed on and shown down onto both Cassie and Quatre. The two shielded their eyes from the brightness. The cockpit of the Leo MS slowly slid open and out stepped an OZ soldier armed with a gun.  


**"Stay where you are! We have you surrounded!"** Shouted the OZ soldier.  


    More spotlights turned on, revealing a whole circle of Leo MS and foot soldiers around them. Quatre looked at all the OZ soldier around him while Cassie just lowered her gun.  


"Lt. Cassie, are you okay?" Asked an OZ soldier as he ran up to her.  


"I'm fine." Cassie replied, looking up at Quatre.  


    Two armed soldiers walked up to Quatre and apprehended him. The aimed the guns at his back as they forced him to walk towards Cassie and the other OZ soldier.  


"What should we do with him?" Asked the OZ soldier that stood next to Cassie.  


Cassie looked at Quatre for a second before slowly turning her head away from him.  


"Leave him." Cassie replied as she began to walk away.  


"But...Lieutenant," Spoke the shocked soldier.  


"I said--"  


"Take him with us." Spoke a male voice.  


Cassie looked over her shoulder and there stood Ryo.  


"We will not." Cassie answered as she faced Ryo. "I am you superior officer and I say leave him!"  


"I'm sorry Lt. Cassie, but I object to your request." Ryo answered as he crossed his arms.  


"What?" Cassie replied, her eyes narrowing.  


"As of right now, you are no longer fit to take control of this mission." Ryo replied, looking at Cassie. "Your father has place me in charge, in which I am allowed to do whatever I want. I say bring the Gundam pilot with us."  


Cassie let out a deep growl as Ryo walked away and Quatre was dragged off.  
  
  
  
    Quatre and all his bodyguards with tied up and placed in the back of a huge OZ carrier aircraft. Gundam Sandrock was dug up and being hauld into a sperate carrier. Quatre watched from where he sat as Gundam Sandrock was restrained and the carrier aircraft began to take off.  


    "I knew we couldn't trust that girl." Whispered binocular man to Quatre. "She planned this whole thing I bet. She probable even led them to us!"  


"No. I think there's something going on here that she doesn't know about." Quatre replied, looking at Cassie.  


"But...sir. Don't tell me you trust her! An OZ soldier!" Shouted the binocular man shocked.  


"I'm just saying I have a feeling there's something more to this." Quatre answered.  
  
  
  
    Cassie sat in the plane as it began to taxi. She held the silver hairpin her mother had given her tightly in her hand as she looked out the window. The OZ soldiers just passed her by, talking among themselves.  


    _"How can you be a Gundam pilot, Quatre?"_ Cassie thought to herself as she stared out the window. _"How can you be like them?"_  


Cassie lowered her head as she began to cry again.  


_"How could you be my enemy Quatre? Why do you have to be my enemy?"_ Cassie asked herself as she buried her face in her hands and cried.  


Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and ANB  
Arabic Prince - CrystalKeeper 01-02 


	5. The Coldest Heart

**Arabic Prince**  
Chapter Five: The Coldest Heart

  


    After flying for what seemed to by forever, the OZ planes finally landed at a base located in Britan. Cassie stepped out first, looking at the cloudy day that greeted her. Walking down the airplane steps, she watched as all 40 of Quatre's bodyguards were unloaded from a neighboring carrier plane.  


    Cassie stopped in her tracks when they unloaded Quatre. He walked behind all his bodyguards, looking up at Cassie. Cassie just lowered her head as she continued down the steps.  


    "Ah, Cassie." General Paul replied as he walked up to his daughter, arms open.  


"Dad..." Cassie answered, shocked to see him there.  


"Good job. VERY good job." General Paul praised as he hugged his daughter. "You have made me, as well as OZ proud! Not only did you find the Desert Gundam, but its pilot as well."  


"Father, you told me only to FIND the Desert Gundam." Cassie replied, pulling away from her father. "You didn't say anything about arresting the pilot, his crew and apprehending the Gundam itself."  


"That was before your accident my dear." General Pual answered. "I put Ryo in charge and gave him new orders. Not only to find and rescue you, but arrest the ones that attacked you during the sandstorm."  


"Attacked me?" Cassie asked, a bit confused. "Father, they didn't attack me! The Guerillas did! They saved me, father! If you need to arrest someone, arrest the guerillas!"  


"Cassie, listen to me." General Paul replied, putting his hands on her shoulders. "That Gundam pilot and his men are ruthless killers. You should be glad Ryo found you when he did!"  


Cassie watched as Quatre and his men--guided by several OZ soldiers--disappeared into the base's main building.  


"What's going to happen to them?" Cassie asked, looking up at her father.  


"There's no need to worry, Cassie." General Paul answered. "They shall be dealt with accordingly."  


Cassie just pushed her father, as she headed towards the main building.  


Ryo walked up to General Paul, watching Cassie walk away.  


"I think she's become attached to the Gundam pilot." Ryo spoke softly to General Paul.  


"We must sever that attachment quickly." General Paul replied.  


"What do you want me and my men to do?" Asked Ryo as he glanced at General Paul.  


"I'll take care of Cassie." General Paul answered. "You and your men deal with the Gundam pilot and his men."  


"Yes sir." Ryo answered with a bow.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Seven-year-old Cassie sat down in the church. Her grandmother sat next to her, a box of tissues in her lap. The tears fell from her eyes as the coffin of Cassie's grandmother was closed. Several male relatives walked up to the closed coffin and lifted it up over their shoulders slowly.  


    Cassie looked through the crowd, trying hard to find her father. She just sighed in disappointment as her grandmother held her hand and wept. Cassie looked at her mother's coffin that was gently being carried out towards the hearse.  


    _"You have the courage to become anything you want. You have the strength to do whatever you please. Just believe in yourself, and you will go far."_ Echoed the words of her mother.  


Cassie held the silver hairpin close to her heart as she watched them place her mother's coffin into the ground.  


_Mother..._  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    "I say we kill the Gundam pilot first." Spoke an OZ soldier as he cocked his gun.  


"No. We'll save him for last." Ryo answered, blocking the soldier with his arm. "Kill his crew in whatever manner you please. But the Gundam pilot is mines. I want him to die a slow and painful death."  


"Master Quatre..." Whispered a bodyguard that sat next to him.  


"It's all right. No need to worry." Quatre whispered reasuring to his bodyguard.  


"We shouldn't have trusted that girl." Spoke binocular man, full of anger.  


    Two OZ soldiers walked past them as they headed towards the exit. Binocular man looked at Quatre and noticed a distant look in his eyes.  


"Master Quatre, I've been meaning to ask you something." Binocular man replied, catching Quatre's attention. "Back when OZ was attacking us...why did you go after her? Why didn't you just let her go?"  


Quatre just smiled and leaned up against the wall.  


"I know you might find my answer a bit strange, but it's the truth." Quatre replied, looking up towards the ceiling.  


Binocular man looked at Quatre, waiting for an answer.  


"I felt a need to protect her." Quatre answered. "She has a good heart, a pure soul. She's just in the wrong place."  


"Master Quatre..."  


"I'm just worried now." Quatre replied, looking down at the ground. "Not about my own safety, but for Cassie's safety. Something's wrong here and I fear that Cassie will have to pay for it with her life..."  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Cassie wore a formal Lieutenant uniform, while her General Paul wore a formal General uniform. One of the servants placed a glass of white wine before Cassie. She just looked at the drink, as General Paul took a sip of his.  


    "Cheer up, Cassie." General Paul answered as he wiped his mouth. "You've succeeded in your mission and have made me as well as OZ very proud. Celebrate!"  


    Cassie just looked at her drink before pushing it away. General Paul watched as the cup tipped over and as they wine spilled everywhere. He put his napkin down in this lap and looked up at Cassie.  


"What's the matter?" General Paul asked, leaning back in his chair.  


"Dad, please re-consider you decision about Quatre!" Cassie begged, looking General Paul in the eyes. "He's innocnet, please father! He doesn't deserve to be treated like this!"  


"He is our enemy, Cassie." General Paul answered, looking casually at the table. "And being our enemy, he must pay with his life for going up against OZ."  


    The servant placed the tray down on the table by the door. As he began to close the door, he locked then shut the door behind him.  


"But he's not LIKE the other Gundam pilots, father!" Cassie shouted. "If you just take time to see that..."  


    Within a blink of an eye, General Paul removed his gun and aimed it at Cassie's head. Cassie slid back in her seat, her eyes full of shock and fear. General Paul just held the gun to his daughter's head, a cold look in his eyes.  


"Dad...what are you doing??" Cassie asked, bit afraid.  


General Paul just remained silent as he cocked his gun.  


"You're too much like your mother." General Paul answered, a cold tone in his voice.  


Cassie stared at the cold barrel of her father's gun, full of fear.  


"Dad...stop it." Cassie pleaded.  


"You weren't suppose to live." General Paul replied, pressing the gun on Cassie's forehead.  


"W-what are you saying??" Cassie asked, looking at her father, terrified.  


"You were suppose to DIE in that desert." General Paul answered, shocking Cassie.  


"Then why...send Ryo for me?" Cassie asked.  


"He was suppose to find your body. I didn't anticipate on finding you alive...and with the Gundam pilot." General Paul answered.  


Cassie looked at the gun held to her head then at her father's emotionless face.  


Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and ANB  
Arabic Prince - CrystalKeeper 01-02 


	6. One Step Closer to the End

**Arabic Prince**  
Chapter Six: One Step Closer to the End

  


    "I didn't anticipate on you surviving." General Paul replied, holding the gun to his daughter's forehead. "Nontheless, I didn't even intend on you finding the Desert Gundam. It was just an excuse to lure you out into the desert...lure you to your sandy grave."  


Cassie looked at her father, her eyes full of hurt.  


"Why dad?! Why?!" Cassie asked. "Did you kill mom too?? Did you?!"  


"...Yes." General Paul answered, shocking Cassie even more.  


Cassie looked at General Paul, tears in her eyes.  


"Your mother and I were having problems," General Paul replied. "But when she threatened to leave me and take you away, I had to do something about it. I couldn't let her get away."  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    "Paul, what are you doing?! Stop!" Shouted Cassie's mother.  


    Several things were knocked over as Cassie's mother tried to get to the door. Cassie's mother was only a few feet away from the door and reached out to it. Paul saw his gun sitting on the floor next to him and picked it up. Taking aim quickly, Paul pulled on the trigger, firing the one bullet in the gun that ended her life.  


    Paul just stood there, watching as his wife's motionless body hit the floor. He looked at his gun and dropped it onto the floor. Shaking, Paul took several steps back, knocking over a family picture that sat on a table he bumped into.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    "I didn't mean to kill your mother. It was an accident." General Paul answered. "But she was punished for thinking of tearing our family apart."  


"So that whole accident thing was just a lie?" Cassie asked, lowering her head. "That story about a robber breaking into our house and shooting mom was just a cover up?"  


General Paul just remained silent as he continued to hold the gun to Cassie's head.  


"Don't worry dear...it'll only hurt for a second." General Paul answered as he pulled the trigger.  


    Just as he did, Cassie ducked out of the way. The fired bullet ripped through the headrest of the chair before embedding itself into the wall. Cassie knocked the gun out of her father's hand and made a dead run for the door. General Paul removed a 7 inch pocket knife from his jacket, walking towards Cassie.  


    Cassie turned the doorknob, only to find it locked. She turned around and noticed the knife in her father's hand. General Paul lunged the knife at Cassie, cutting her across the stomach. Cassie doubled over in pain as she looked up at her father.  


"Be a good girl and listen to your father!" General Paul shouted, lunging the knife at her again.  


    Cassie ducked down, forcing her father's pocket knife to stab the door instead. General Paul tried to get the kinfe out of the thick door, but didn't succeed as Cassie kicked him in the stomach. As he was busy stumbling back in pain, Cassie rammed the door down and ran out into the hallway.  


"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" General Paul shouted as he pushed a button on the wall.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Quatre, as well as all 40 of his bodyguards looked up at the flashing red lights. OZ soldiers came running out of nowhere, armed with M16s and Uzis.  


    "What's going on?" Binocular man asked, a bit confused.  


"Somebody must've broke out." Replied another bodyguard.  


"But who? Everyone's here." Binocular man answered, looking at everyone.  


_"Cassie..."_ Quatre thought to himself worriedly.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Cassie stumbled as she turned a corner, but quickly regained her footing. Hearing the sound of approaching soldiers, Cassie ducked up against the wall and listened as their footsteps passed her by. Once the coast was clear, she ran out into the hallway, still cluching her wounded stomach. She rammed one of the doors with her shoulders and nearly fell down the flight of stairs behind it.  


    "CASSIE!! COME OUT HERE YOUNG LADY!!" Shouted General Paul as his shadow appeared on a wall further down the hall.  


Cassie stepped down onto a step and hid behind the door.  


"CASSIE!! AS YOU FATHER AND SUPERIOR OFFICER, I ORDER YOU TO COME OUT!" General Paul shouted as he walked past the door, armed with his pocket knife again.  


    Cassie looked towards the end of the flight of stairs. She held onto the railing as she slowly made her way down. Just as soon as she touched the concrete floor, someone came running out from the shadows. Cassie just ducked and flipped whoever it was over her shoulder.  


    Ryo slammed into the ground and lay there in pain. Cassie noticed the gun laying next to him and quickly picked it up. She cocked the gun once and aimed it at Ryo's head. When he came to, he wasn't too suprised to see Cassie standing above him with his gun aimed at his head.  


"Disobeying a commadning officer could get you killed." Ryo answered as he rose to his feet.  


"Did my father higher you to kill me?" Cassie asked, glaring at Ryo.  


"No. He hired me to make sure you were killed." Ryo replied, looking Cassie in the eyes.  


"You failed." Cassie answered, slightly pulling on the trigger.  


"Either way Cassie. You can't save the Gundam Pilot." Ryo answered coldly. "He WILL die at the hands of OZ! And you can't stop that!"  


    Cassie pulled the trigger, shooting Ryo in the heart. Ryo's body hit the ground with a thud and lay there motionlessly. Cassie threw down Ryo's gun, before turning around and running off further into the room.  
  
  
  
    Quatre tried desparetly to get out of the cuffs. The cell gates suddenly opened, causing all of Quatre's bodyguards--including himself--to look up in wonder. A few gunshots were heard in the distance but were soon followed by the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. Not knowing what would come out of the shadows next, everyone waited patiently.  


Cassie came walking out of the shadows, holding the cuff keys in her hand.  


    "Cassie?!" Quatre replied in shock. "What's going on? What's happening?"  


"You and all your men need to get out of here!" Cassie shouted as she unlocked his cuffs. "My father's gone insane. You can't stay here anymore! He's going to kill you!"  


"Don't listen to her Master Quatre! It's probable just another one of her OZ tricks." Answered binocular man coldly.  


"Listen buddy." Cassie replied as she faced the man. "I know I maybe you're enemy, but just trust me one time! If you all stay here, you're going to die!"  


    The entire base was rocked violently as a rumbling noise was heard outside. Dust from the ceiling fell towards the ground as the vibrations died down a bit. Cassie looked over her shoulder towards an intercom on the wall.  


**"I know what you're trying to do, Cassie."** Came General Paul's voice over the intercom. **"And it won't work! You can't save him! No matter how hard you try! I will kill him...and you as well!"**  


"Let's go!" Cassie shouted as she grabbed a dead soldier's gun and ran up the long staircase.  


"Should we follow her Master Quatre?" Asked binocular man.  


Quatre picked up a gun from the ground and looked back at all his men.  


"I believe in her. Do you?" Quatre asked as he ran off after Cassie.  


All of Quatre's bodyguards grabbed what weapons they could find and ran after him.  


Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and ANB  
Arabic Prince - CrystalKeeper 01-02 


	7. Farewell to Thee

**Arabic Prince**  
Chapter Seven: Farewell to Thee

  


    Clouds of smoke rose into the night sky as more of base began to be engulfed by flames. Quatre and Cassie ran ahead, with Quatre's bodyguards following behind them. Explosions could be heard in the distance as they continued to run down the empty base hallways.  


    "This doesn't feel right." Quatre spoke to Cassie. "There should be soldiers around here, shouldn't there?"  


"My father's destroying the base." Cassie answered as she continued to run. "None of them plan on dieing just yet, so they've either fled the base or are waiting for us in the hanger."  


    Just as Quatre and Cassie turned a corner, they were caught in the middle of a made bullet storm. Several OZ soldiers had been waiting for them and just as soon as they saw them round the corner, they began to shot.  


"Protect Master Quatre!" Shouted binocular man to all of Quatre's other bodyguards.  


    Several of Quatre's bodyguards ran out into the line of fire and began to shot at the OZ soldiers. One by one, OZ soldiers fell limp to the ground until none of them were left standing. Cassie looked at all the dead OZ soldiers, a shocked expression on her face.  


"Come on!" Quatre shouted as he grabbed Cassie's hand and began to run.  


"Hey! Shouldn't I be leading you?!" Cassie asked, a bit confused.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


    The heavy metal doors to the base's hanger slowly began to slide open. Quatre's bodyguards stood firm, ready to fire at anyone on the other side of the door. Once they coast was declared clear, they moved in. Cassie and Quatre were at the center of the group, looking around catiously.  


    "I don't like this." Cassie replied, holding her gun firmly. "This is too easy...even for my father."  


    One of Quatre's bodyguards stepped one a certain floor panel that sunk into the floor. Round metal balls came shooting out from the hanger walls, towards Quatre, Cassie and all his men. They all ducked down quickly, listening as the metal balls exploded against the wall.  


Everyone leaned up against the wall as the last of the exploding metal balls destroyed itself.  


"Everyone okay?" Quatre asked, looking at everyone.  


"Yeah. We're fine." Replied a bodyguard at the end of the line.  


Quatre looked at Cassie and noticed she was holding her stomach and cringing.  


"Cassie, you okay?" Quatre asked, facing her.  


"I'm fine." Cassie answered as she faced Quatre and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'd be more concerned about myself if I were you."  


Quatre watched with concerned eyes as Cassie continued to move on.  
  
  
  
    Cassie cautiously rounded the next corner. She hit the light panel on the wall, which didn't seem to be working. Feeling a bit uneasy, Cassie began to head back to where the others were. But she wasn't able to make it very far as someone grabbed her from behind.  


    "Cassie?!" Quatre shouted as he looked around the base for her.  


    The base was rocked again as the surrounding area of the base exploded. Quatre looked out the hanger windows and watched as orange flames shattered the glass. Quatre covered his eyes from the downpour of glass that rained upon him.  


"Cassie, where are you?" Quatre called out as his bodyguards came up behind him.  


    Slowly, two figure emerged out of the shadows. Several of Quatre's bodyguards stood in front of their master as the figures got closer and closer. General Paul held his bloody knife to Cassie's throat as he stood before Quatre and his men.  


"Cassie..." Quatre replied, worried.  


"Get out of here!" Cassie shouted.  


General Paul moved the knife blade closer to Cassie's throat, causing Quatre to back away a little.  


"So this is what you've betrayed me for." General Paul replied, glaring at Quatre. "My own daughter...turning against me."  


"Dad...please." Casie answered, looking at the knife held to her throat.  


"I won't let you leave me like your mother planed!" General Paul shouted, a crazy look in his eyes. "I won't let you run off and leave me! I won't let you!"  


"Quatre, go!" Cassie shouted to him.  


"I won't leave you!" Quatre replied.  


"You NEED to go!" Cassie answered.  


    A bullet was fired, hitting General Paul in his shoulder. He dropped the knife and released Cassie as he held his shoulder in pain. Quatre turned around and noticed binocular man had been the one to fire his gun. He then ran up to Cassie and grabbed her arm.  


"Like you said. We need to go." Binocular man replied as he brought Cassie over to Quatre.  


As Quatre and everyone else disappeared into the distance, General Paul glared up at them.  
  
  
  
    Everyone ran into a huge part of the hanger and stopped in their tracks. Quatre and Cassie stood at the front of the ground, staring at the carrier ship before them. Inside the large carrier ship lay the Gundam Sandrock.  


    "It's...actually here." Quatre replied, walking towards his Gundam.  


As everyone headed towards the carrier ship, Cassie just stayed behind.  


One of Quatre's bodyguards ran to the pilot seat and turned on the engine.  


"It works! Master Quatre!" Shouted the happy bodguard.  


Quatre looked towards the man then faced Cassie.  


"You can use the carrier ship to get out of here." Cassie answered, looking up at Quatre.  


"Are you coming?" Quatre asked, walking up to Cassie.  


"I'd love to be with you, Quatre..." Cassie answered, a sad smile on her face. "But we are not destined to be together."  


"Master Quatre!" Shouted another bodyguard from inside the carrier ship.  


"You can't stay here...it's not safe." Quatre replied, looking at Cassie worried.  


"Like you said before," Cassie answered. "In war, no place is safe."  


    Cassie removed something from her jacket pocket and held it in her right hand. She grabbed one of Quatre's hand. She placed whatever it was in his hand gently. Quatre looked at Cassie, noticing the tears once again in her eyes.  


"Promise you'll remember me." Cassie asked, the tears glistening in her eyes.  


"I will." Quatre replied with a nod.  


    Cassie gently kissed Quatre on his cheek before he ran back onto the carrier ship. Strapping himself in, he watched as Cassie just stood there, holding her stomach in pain. Slowly the plane began to taxi out of the hanger and onto the take off pad.  
  
  
  
    Quatre opened his hand and tears filled his eyes. He picked up the silver hairpin Cassie had given him and looked at it sadly.  


    _The only thing I have to remember her by is this hairpin.  
_

Your mother meant a lot to you, didn't she?  


I felt like I lost a precious part of me when she died.  


As long as the love for her still exists, she will always live on. Memories of her will never die as you continue to love her...  
  
  
  
    Cassie turned around and faced her father. He held a gun to her head, as his wounded arm hung limply to his side. Cassie just shook her head at General Paul as tears ran down her cheeks.  


    "Why exactly did you grab the gun, dad?" Cassie asked.  


"To stop your mother." General Paul replied. "She wanted to leave me alone...all alone."  


Cassie looked at her father as everything around them began to catch on fire.  


"And now, you've left me...alone." General Paul answered, pulling on the trigger slightly.  


"I never left you, dad. I was always by your side." Cassie answered, looking up at General Paul.  


General Paul looked at the tears in Cassie's eyes as the roof caved in around them.  


"And you don't have to worry about being alone anymore. We'll die together." Cassie replied, tears still running down the sides of her face.  
  
  
    As the carrier ship carrying the Gundam Sandrock and Quatre disappeared into the early morning sky, the hanger of OZ base exploded. Quatre watched with sad eyes as a huge tower of flames and smoke rose into the sky.  


    _"Cassie..."_ Quatre thought sadly as he remembered her smiling face.  


The silver rose hairpin flashed white as Quatre gently placed it in his breast pocket.  


Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and ANB  
Arabic Prince - CrystalKeeper 01-02 


	8. Epilogue

**Arabic Prince**  
Epilogue

  


    Quatre placed his googles on his head as he stepped out onto the open pilot cockpit door of his Gundam. He looked out at the vast ocean before him. He watched the reflection of the sun dance gracefully across the ocean's glass surface, a slight smile on his face.  


    "Time for a little break pal." Quatre answered, patting Gundam Sandrock lightly. "We desrve it for all the hard work we've done."  


    Quatre sat down on the end of the lowered cockpit door, staring up at the clear blue sky. He reached in his pocket, intending to grab a piece of paper. But what he removed from his pocket, made him smile with tears in his eyes. The silver rose hairpin sat neatly in the palm of his hand.  


"I haven't forgotten you, Cassie." Quatre replied, looking down at the hair pin. "You're still in the place I promised to keep you...you're still in my heart."  


Quatre looked down at the hair pain for awhile, before enclosing it in his fist.  


"It's been a few months since she gave this to me Sandrock." Quatre answered, looking out towards the ocean. "Sometimes, I feel like she's out there...waiting for me. Strange, isn't it?"  


    Quatre turned around when he heard his communicator beeping. He placed the hair pin in his pocket as he rose to his feet. He sat down in his pilot seat and flicked the on switch to his communicator.  


"Sandrock and Quatre here." Quatre replied.  


"Quatre, this is Trowa." Came a voice over the communicator. "The rest of us could us your help. We've found an OZ base in New Zeland where they're holding Duo captive."  


"I'm on my way." Quatre answered as he put his goggles back on.  


    Quatre pushed a button, closing the cockpit door. He strapped himself in as all his monitors flashed on.  


"Sorry buddy. Looks like our brake will have to be cut short." Quatre replied as he flicked several switches and pushed a few buttons.  
  
  
  
    As Gundam Sandrock stomped off into the distance, someone lowered their pair of binoculars. Strands of her short brown hair falling across her face as she rose to her feet. Her deep blue eyes full of happiness as she headed over to a parked car where someone waited for her.  


    She opened the passenger side door and sat down in it. After strapping herself in, she closed the passenger door and placed the binoculars in the glove conpartment.  


    "How long do you intend on keeping this up, Cassie?" Asked her friend as she started the car.  


Cassie just remained silent as she but her sunglasses on.  


"You should go talk to him." Her friend answered as they drove off.  


"He's a fighter in this war." Cassie answered, looking out the car window. "Emotions can make a fighter weak."  


"But they can also make a fighter stronger." Her friend replied, glancing at her.  


"Someday, we'll meet again." Cassie replied, looking up at the sky. "Maybe when that day comes, we can finally be together."  


Cassie looked out towards the ocean, watching as the sun slowly began to sink below the horizon.  


_Can I count on you to wait for me?  
Can I count on you to remember me?  
Keep the memory of me close to your heart,  
And we will meet again.  
_

Till then,  
I will always love you  
And never forget you...  


Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and ANB  
Arabic Prince - CrystalKeeper 01-02 


End file.
